swirlylanefandomcom-20200215-history
Hiding In The Rain
NATALIE POV A day we went to the car shop. Had a flat tire. Again. Yup, A flat one. My dad thought there wouldn't be a pot hole. And he was, WRONG. Hi, I'm Natalie Sanders. I am making videos. For like later on, when I get older. ROSEFLOWER POV I notched the arrow, in ready. The deer bent down... FLOOSH! "Good job!" said my dad as I ran to colect my prize. I shook my head. "I'm gonna miss this place. Why do we '' have '' to move?" He sighed. We were short on EVERY THING. It would be a mircacle if we can afford a house over in the city. How will we get there anyway? As if dad was reading my mind, he did his old whistle. Rider came running. I grinned. I did the same, and down came Rain. We hopped aboard our trusty horses. NATALIE POV Now I live in this neighborhood: Swirly Lane. Yeah, my dad is saying someone gonna move in this neighborhood too. I think he said she native american... Well, I'll see. GALE POV "Come onnnn!" Randy said, trying to get me outside. "I DON'T WANT TO!" I yelled, louder than I ment to. "You lovvveeee her!" He said, in a small voice. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Everytime a new girl comes in, Randy thinks I love her. "Come onnnnn!" "I don't even KNOW her! Jeez, Randy!" I snaped. NATALIE POV I love my dad. So much. I Love my mom too. But it would be really hard to visit her all the way up in Heaven. I know it's sad. But It's been 7 years when she died. She had Cancer. Well, When I was talking about my dad, it was because he says I am uniqe. I have differrent styles then other people. And I am always confident about myself. He says that I am different, In a great way. I like different. I don't want to be alike as some people. I want to be me. It's September 7th. School starts for me in two more weeks. So excited!! Because we moved and I get to see Bridget and Rebecca again! Bridget told me she had a boyfriend. Well, But I am just really excited to see her again! Yeah I know I am I am one year older than Bridget but who cares! I get to see her again! ROSEFLOWER POV About five days later, we '' rented '' a house nearest to a fine forest with a dumb traintrack. I went straight there. A rabbit dangled over my head. I sat there, and sat there. "Hey, that's mine." I turned around, and to my relief it was Gale. "How can you set up such a good trap? I mean, how you caught the bunny, you go up in a tree, and... You got yourself a fox! " i exclaimed. Gale shook his head. "I have '' no '' idea." He replied. REBECCA POV Hey Bridget(: Heeeey(: I'm going over to Randy's Okay. Before you go tell Aaron I'm coming over! Kk. I'll just wait for you then all of us can go to Randy's, then all of us we'll go to Nataile's!! Okay good plan see ya(: "AAROONNNNNNN!" I yelled as loud as I can. " What Rebecca! Is there a spider or something?" " No... Bridget is coming over. So get ready, when Bree comes here we're all going to Randy's then to Nataile's. " Okay! " " Oh and by the way-I'm NOT afraid of spiders!" " Ha Ha, sure you're not! " PHONE CONVO WITH RANDY Heeey Randy! Hey Becca! So is it okay if I come over because Bri is coming to my house. Then Aaron, Bri and me is going to your house. Then You, Me, Bri and Aaron are going to me and Bridget's friend's new house... Yeaaah sureeee. Okaay byee(: RANDY POV Heck yeah! We are back! 8th grade! 8th grade! 8th grade! "Will you '' shut up ? Gale screamed. He clearly is annoiyed by me. Heck yeah! NATALIE POV So, I am going to 8th grade with my buddies. Aaron, Randy, Bridget, and Rebecca. Their a little bit young but there going to turn 14 soon. So there going to my house today! Woo! I am just so excited to see Bridget and Rebecca again. And Aaron too. I can't believe Bridget is dating him. Oh well. But I'm gonna meet Randy today.. I guess. AARON POV *Texting Natalie Heyy(: ''Hiii! I am moving here!!!! So excited to see you, Rebecca, and Bree again! aren't you turnin 14 this month? Woahh....Slow down there... You text to fast... Lol sorry.... Its okay but I am excited to see you too again today! Okay i have to go bye Natalie! GALE POV She was smart. At hunting. She can't make a single trap but she's handy with a arrow. "Wait.Right.Here." I said, running to my house. I have paint somewhere... Aha! When I came back, she was dragging around dead squirrles and rabbits. Oh wow. BRIDGET POV Ummm.... This is kinda disturbing... The new girl that moved here..... Not Natalie.... But this native american one.... She was carrying squirrels and rabbits. Dead. But never judge a book by it's cover... ........ But she does sound nice. Her voice is kinda British... And it's weird that more people are starting to move here. Yeahh..... ROSEFLOWER POV Gale came back with paint and started drawing a target. I grinned. "Yes!" FLOOSH '' Bulls eye. He glanced at me. "Can I call you Katniss?" Wow! To me, that would be an '' honor"! Katniss Everdeen, from that book... "The Hunger Games!" I exclaimed. Gale nodded. Gale- " Nimirum vos can Katniss voca me!" Uh oh. When I get too excited, I break out and speak... Latin Where did that come from? "Paenitet! Re non sum ..." What the? NATALIE POV I'm writing some songs right now. Yeah. Not really anybody knows that I.... Write. Sing. Draw. I just love to draw. And Write. And Sing. Yeah, I think we have enough of that. But I'm a shy person. I don't really like showing people how I sing. And how my drawings and Writing looks like. I am only like happy and fun with my close friends. Well like....... Bridget Aaron RebeccaRandy Dom Randy Their practically... My extended family. MY BIRTHDAY. 2 DAYS. 14 YEARS OLD. GALE POV I laughed nervously. "Eh, what?" She shook her head, and ran deeper in the forest. I figured she was going to climb a tree to hide. There pretty big. I sat there. Bushes rustled from rabbits and squirrls. I sat there. Then it was at least an HOUR, so I started in her direction. When I finally found her, she has dozed off on a sturdy branch. It was nice.